


Not Alone: How to Spot and Kill Immortal Enemies

by Jacepens



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Early 1700s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Killing, Low-Key Vampire Family, M/M, More characters, Vampire Familiar, more relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: Lafayette is captain of a small merchant brig when he realizes that he and his crew aren’t alone on their ship heading to the colonies. When he discovers a vampire aboard, he sets about getting rid of him as quickly as possible only to discover this meeting is no coincidence. Fearing everything at once, he agrees to help the vampire and finds himself in a world not seen by others with dozens of questions that need answers. Including why he had been targeted in the first place and what the vampire is hiding from him.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, there will be blood." - John Kramer, _Saw II ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into this I want to explain that a lot of the lore for this story comes from What We Do In the Shadows like emotional/energy vampires, familiars, the Vampiric Council. It's all pretty self-explanatory, but it might help if you watch the show, but I've certainly added my own things as well! Just know that a lot of the inspiration for this story came from that show/movie. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And to clarify, the tags, warnings, and ratings are subject to change but I did not tag this as graphic depictions of violence because I feel that the descriptions aren't graphic. The most graphic we get is blood and sound effects, but nothing gory. If you think you can't handle that, then don't read this stoy! Thanks! And enjoy!!

The sun peered through the cracks of wood above deck as Lafayette made his way down the stairs. The air cooled to tasteless stale that still clung his clothes to his skin with sweat and heat. He anxiously twisted the crowbar in his hand when he caught sight of what he was after.

He should have seen the warning signs. He should have been suspicious when not even his two strongest men could lift the supposedly empty coffin box on their own. He should have been suspicious when he could not find any trace of the man who sent this package on his ship. It wasn’t until the first death that he began to become suspicious.

His crew member suddenly disappearing with no warning, no note, everything left behind. Lafayette took the first death rather lightly, it wasn’t unheard of for men to disappear on a ship in the night even if it never happened to Lafayette’s crew before. Then the second man disappeared the next night and Lafayette knew there was something much worse going on.

He felt his blood curdle and his stomach churn as he approached the box. He nervously wiped at the sweat on his forehead as he stood right next to the box. He couldn’t believe a member of his crew would mercilessly kill his men. There had been no disputes, no reason for those men to die. To lose their lives to become their guest’s food. Lafayette wouldn’t have this fiend living a moment longer.

With a huff, he wedged the bar underneath the wood and began prying the nails up furiously. His hand trembled as he worked his way around the shipment box, coming closer to his enemy inside. With a gulp, he pushed the wooden lid off and as it smashed to the floor with a bang, he saw it. The coffin. Lafayette’s eyes flashed with fury as he ripped the lid of the ornate coffin open.

His grandmother always used to tell him stories about their cruel counterparts on this earth, always reading from the same book. Told him stories of the creatures she hoped he would never encounter, each tale more unbelievable than the last. But there was no denying the sight before his eyes. A man. No- a monster.

His grandmother read to him and told him how their skin would be ghostly pale, their eyes a deep crimson, their nails black and long with deadly points meant to injure their prey. She said they would be sickly and bony, like a dead man walking. It was what they were. It made sense. Lafayette was always so sure a vampire would stand out in a crowd, but this one that rested peacefully looked so deceptively normal.

His skin was far from pale, it was a deep tan that felt far too alive. There was even a hint of rosiness on his cheeks, further adding to the deception. Lafayette’s heart pounded fast. He looked peaceful, gently slumbering, but no breath escaped his lips, his chest did not rise and sink like a human’s. But something about the face felt oddly familiar, like he should be able to place where he had encountered it before. The clothes he wore were not dark and black, but immaculately done with golden buttons and thread, a flattering navy fabric, everything down to his boots was what a noble would wear. With curious hands, he pressed his fingertips to his chest, the little bit of bare skin exposed on his neck. It was ice cold, no life thrumming just underneath the skin. It was silent and cold even when the rest of him looked so _alive._

His eyes suddenly snapped open and Lafayette yelped and jumped far away. He shook the thoughts from his head, and reminded himself that he was dealing with a _monster._ A monster that was murdering his men. He would deal with this fiend on his own.

He dropped the crowbar to the ground with a loud thud, yanking his sword from it’s scabbard with one hand, the other fidgeting with the chain around his neck. His knees began to wobble as the creature clawed his way out of the coffin, a deep scowl on his face as he stared at Lafayette. Lafayette gulped, and wearily put on an air of confidence, swinging his sword about, puffing out his chest.

The vampire hissed and lunged forward causing Lafayette to yelp and thrust his sword, hoping to vainly cut the beast down. He gave out a cry as the silver blade slashed and burned his skin and Lafayette smiled. For all their talk of immortality, vampires were weak to many things.

“You can not kill me with that.” He suddenly spat and Lafayette almost gasped. He sounded too _normal_. His voice was not sickly and frail, and neither was any of him, in fact. Out of his coffin Lafayette was struck with the sheer magnitude and greatness this vampire carried. His height surpassed even Lafayette’s who was used to being a head above the rest. His shoulders were thrown back with regality, his figure much wider compared to his lithe self and suddenly he felt his fear surge anew.

“Well it certainly seemed to hurt when I cut you!” Lafayette hissed back, begging his voice to sound strong and commanding, like he wasn’t afraid of the powerful creature before him.

“It is not pure silver, and therefore can only burn me just a little, but look.” Lafayette glared at him as he gloated. Lafayette was the one who held the power here, his weakness in hand. The vampire calmly pushed down his sleeve where Lafayette had just slashed him and Lafayette felt weak at seeing his broad, bare arms. “It has already healed. If this is an ambush, why not open my coffin in the sun?” He growled, eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he sized the captain up.

Lafayette continued to hold his sword before him, if only to make himself feel safer, but continued to fiddle with the chain on his neck while chanting _you are safe with this, you are safe with this._ “I need answers.” He glared, noticing that the blade of his sword trembled with the rest of his arm. Curses!

“Answers?” His lips curled in a sickly leer, his fangs apparent by the way he smiled. Lafayette’s knees almost gave out when he caught sight of them, but he held his stance firm. He would not fall to this creature.

“I need to know _why._ ” He glared.

“Why?” He smiled, huffing in lieu of a chuckle. The emotion somehow made him more threatening than when he was furious. Actually, perhaps he was terrifying no matter what.

“Why?” Lafayette repeated, anger growing. His hand trembled, but not from fear any longer. He clenched his fist tight as the summer sun from above made his face and skin unbearably hot in his rage. “I need to know why my men had to die. Why you chose _my_ ship. I need to know what the hell a monster like you is doing on my ship.” Lafayette’s voice dripped with rage and poison as with each word he felt more and more enraged. He wanted to lunge at that monster so badly, wanted to burn him and tear him apart for daring to touch his ship and men.

“You are angry.” He remarked simply, lips still turned in a smile of amusement. It only served to make Lafayette’s chest burn more and more.

“I said, I. Want. _Answers._ ”

“Answers, hm? I’m not sure what you expect to hear. I wanted across the ocean and thought it much easier to find passage on a ship with...acceptable meals.”

“My men are not your food!” He cried, suddenly lunging forward in a mad rage, sword raised high. He had the intent to hurt, the intent to kill. In retrospect, it was not the smartest decision he could have made and he realized his mistake far too late.

In the blink of an eye there was a strong hand gripping his arm so tight he feared it would fall off due to blood loss. He squealed as his sword clanged to the wood floor.

“I told you, that’s useless against me.” He growled. Lafayette now displayed his fear openly. Up close the vampire was terrifying and Lafayette felt too scared now and couldn’t hide it. He bared his fangs as he kept Lafayette so close he would be able to feel his breath if he had any. Lafayette instinctively bared his own smooth teeth, if only to make him feel a little less scared.

He threw him to the ground and Lafayette’s head crashed to the wooden deck with a sickening crack. The edges of his eyes turned black and his ears began ringing as his vision blurred and shifted.

“Who else knows I’m here?” He demanded, voice so loud and threatening, but Lafayette’s own voice wouldn’t work. He was too dazed to feel his way around the words. “Who else knows I’m here?” He roared again. He huffed and stomped away, leaving Lafayette on the floor, his ears ringing dangerously loud as he slowly blacked out. He had failed his crew....  
  


He felt something cold on his forehead as he came to. He was still right where the vampire had tossed him except now the air was cool and the only thing aiding his vision was scattered flickering candlelight. The box that contained his coffin was still where he left it, as was the coffin but Lafayette could not see the beast. His sword was also conveniently missing.

He realized as he pressed a hand to his forehead that the cold feeling was ice. It was half melted and had wet his hair in it’s fabric encasing, but the vampire had put ice on his forehead. Lafayette gripped the cold fabric as he sat up to place it to the back of his head. _That_ was where he felt the most throbbing pain, not on his forehead, but where his head made impact. He wondered if the vampire was just that dumb or simply had forgotten what human pain felt like and how it worked. He then wondered why he was still alive. He then wondered of his men.

He quickly stumbled to his feet, holding the ice, catching his balance on the walls as the ship tipped to and fro. His head began to rush and his stomach heaved as he puked up the remnants of his lunch. He cursed and wiped at his mouth, determined to save his men no matter if his bout of seasickness flared up or not.

The ascent up the stairs was practically impossible as the ship continued to rock. Everything was spinning and Lafayette fell a number of times until he finally, _finally_ managed to make it up. After managing his way around the ship he found his way to the deck, not seeing anyone elsewhere. His headache now felt splitting, but his feet gained their steadiness the longer he trudged on.

The first thing to hit his nostrils was the stench of blood. So overwhelming and burning it almost compelled him to pass out again. The deck itself looked as horrible as it smelled. He cried out a choked sob, his free hand going to clasp at his mouth as he gazed at the bloodbath. His eyes darted to each discarded man, pale, surrounded by blood, gruesome wounds giving away the causes of their deaths. Lafayette cried louder, tears slipping down his cheeks. He had failed them. He promised them he was capable of dealing with the monster, but he _failed_ them. He left them to be brutally murdered at sea with no inkling today would be their last day on earth.

Why the needless slaughter? He thought as he wept. This wasn’t even _food,_ this was killing for killing’s sake. It was brutal and inhumane. He shouldn’t have expected anything else from a monster.

The sky was cloudy and grey, a wind kicked up and blew a breeze that cooled his hot face. It seemed as if the sun was still up, but not even the smallest sliver of light peeked through the grey. It was all dark, like a storm was on it’s way, but there was something odd about it. When he looked out over the side of the boat he saw sparkling ocean and bright sunlight, there was no storm just off the edge of their ship, not even a cloud. It was the strangest phenomenon he had ever witnessed.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a sick crack. Lafayette whirled around to see the vampire, feasting on one of his crew. He glared at the beast with it’s back turned to Lafayette as he yanked his necklace out and stomped towards the vampire. Enough games, enough talk, this _thing_ was dying now.

“Is that really the smartest decision?” His too-human voice cut through the wind. In a panic, Lafayette shoved the pendant back down his neck. He had been too angry to consider stealth, although a part of him knew there was no sneaking up on the creature.

“You have killed my entire crew!” Lafayette roared, “you are a heartless fiend that kills for sport! Why not kill me too? Why give me this,” he swung the melted ice at the vampire’s back, it landed with a soft thump, “stupid thing instead of killing me?” The tremor was back in his hands as the vampire slowly rose from the ground to turn and face him. There was blood smeared around his lips and teeth and Lafayette’s knees almost gave out again when his tongue darted out to clean the mess.

His lips curled in that sickening half-smile. “You underestimate me.”

“I can estimate you just fine!” Lafayette snapped, too upset to realize how silly that must have sounded. His stomach turned and he felt flush with heat when he chuckled, actually properly chuckled.

“There is a reason I’m here, Lafayette.” His heart stopped thudding for a dreadful moment. He never told him his name.

“How- how do you?” He began, voice quiet and barely heard over the wind. There was no masking his fear any longer. He was right. He had underestimated him. Everything about him was so much worse than he ever could have imagined.

“There is no need to act so shocked. I have been following you for years now.” His tone shifted from amusement, it dropped low as did the smile fall.

“I don’t- I don’t understand.” He gulped, his hands gripped together, trying to hold them still.

“You see, I am in need of assistance, Lafayette and I believe I’ve found the perfect candidate in you.”

“I’ll be damned if I ever help you!” He shouted.

“Now, do be calm. I am trying to show you patience, but it does wear thin.” He glared and Lafayette shut his mouth.

“I’m sure you’re well aware of the certain benefits vampires can provide a human such as yourself.” Lafayette almost snapped a remark at him again but decided he would rather not repeat his mistake. “And I think that you would certainly be attracted to what I have to offer in exchange for a few things.”

“There is nothing you can offer me that I would accept except for the lives of these men back.” He glared cooly, blind rage slowly simmering to a more level-headed temper. His hands stopped trembling and Lafayette found he could stand straight again, face the vampire without fear.

“I suppose...” he began, eyebrows furrowing, “that could be arranged if you truly wished it, although I’m afraid he won’t be happy about having to bring back so many at once.”

“What?” Lafayette gasped. He had assumed his response would get nothing in return but a cold glare.

“Well of course, necromancers are not common but I am well acquainted with a very good one. But _that_ is not what you’re really after and you and I both know it. Perhaps I even more than you.”

“There is nothing I could possibly want more.” He scowled, hands twitching in a temptation to end the vampire here and now. There was no negotiating with monsters, Lafayette could hardly believe he was still listening to him. Perhaps it was simply the way he carried himself that demanded such respect.

“Really? Because I believe there is something that the runaway marquis knows is better than the life he lives now.” Lafayette’s face must have betrayed his shock. “Yes, I told you I know all there is to know about you. Even about the wife you left behind.”

“She is not my wife!” Lafayette shouted, “we were never married!”

“Yes, you made sure of that, didn’t you? Abandoning her at the altar, oh how the poor dear cried.” He sighed.

“You exaggerate. She did not care for me, she did not cry.”

“But eyewitness accounts say otherwise, don’t they?” He grinned, flashing his fangs and Lafayette accidentally gasped.

He was there. How could he have been there? Only people who received an invitation could be allowed inside. And how could a vampire walk into a church? His stomach churned in sickness and he was afraid he would puke again.

“Who are you?” He whispered harshly, hands shaking as they went to grip his sides. He didn’t want the answer, he was terrified to know the truth. Had a vampire been in his life the whole time?

“George Washington, at your service.” He bowed deeply and Lafayette’s stomach flipped again. He _did_ know this man. From his time in court, he only saw him a few times. His father had introduced him as a noble carrying a weighty title from some country he couldn’t remember now. They were never well acquainted, but he was important enough to receive an invitation. Charming enough to make Lafayette blush when he introduced himself similarly years ago.

He gasped when he felt cold lips press against his knuckles. He felt unbearably hot. The vampire rose to his full height once more and Lafayette couldn’t erase the image of years ago from his mind. In an overwhelming rush he felt sickly compelled to drop to his knees, to bow down to the superior creature before him. He had been outwitted far before he was made aware.

“Yes, but I’m afraid you’ve known me even longer.” Lafayette was shaken from his thoughts. How could that be? In a flash the man before him disappeared and where his feet were, there sat a cat.

Lafayette gasped, tears stinging his eyes. The familiar orange cat with the white ear that Lafayette always scratched as a child. There was no way this was possible, how could this be _possible?_ In a flash the vampire stood before him once more, satisfied smirk on his face as he brushed orange cat fur from his coat.

“Your beloved cat, Ginger, yes.” Lafayette gulped down his tears, forcing out the only word he could think of.

“ _Why_?” He shook out, his breath as weak as he felt. If he wished to drop to his knees before it was a miracle he didn’t do so now. He was doomed. Utterly doomed to do whatever he wanted. He had been played for a fool before he could even know what being one was.

“I need assistance.” He patiently repeated. “And I offer you the greatest gift in return.” Lafayette raised his eyes, terrified he knew exactly what he wold say, terrified that he would accept the offer. He was right, he was right. Lafayette was weak and foolish, what other choice did he have?

The vampire outstretched his hand, as if offering him all he even wanted in the palm of his hand. “Become my familiar. Stay with me by my side and I will turn you into a vampire with unlimited power, strength, and life.”

Lafayette dropped down to his knees in one sweep. The wood banged his knees harshly but he didn’t feel it, he couldn’t even force himself to gaze at the powerful creature above him. Everything in his mind had come to a halt, refused to let him speak until he gave him the respect he deserved.

“Yes.” Lafayette whispered, voice hushed and shaking. As weak as he felt. “I’ll do anything for you.” He sobbed.

“I know.” He purred sweetly, gazing at him from above. “For you are far stronger than you will ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr!](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/) Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story! If you're interested, please let me know!! I promise you can do as much or as little as you want, I just really want this story to be as good as it can be, and an extra set of eyes is super useful. Kudos and comments are appreciated and adored! :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hope not ever to see Heaven. I have come to lead you to the other shore; into eternal darkness; into fire and into ice." -Dante Alighieri, _Inferno_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta reader [anonamouslemonbubbletea!](https://anonamouslemonbubbletea.tumblr.com/) This chapter would not be out yet if it wasn’t for her :)

That day felt like years ago now. The day he simultaneously lost and gained everything. The day George brought him here, made him his own, and promised him that his work would be well rewarded.

At first he had been hesitant to trust anything from George, hesitant to trust anything from a  _ vampire _ . But what else was he to do? He had been outwitted, he had been so overwhelmed he collapsed to his knees and worshiped him. Like he deserved.

When he first arrived George would pamper him with little gifts and attention. But it was odd, at first the gifts seemed to be like the most expensive thing George could get his hands on. Imported perfumes, clothes, even fine silverware that was all so grating on Lafayette’s nerves. What was the point of such gifts, even? To ensure loyalty? Some form of mockery? Each one untouched and unused, it seemed George finally noticed and the gifts then became interesting books and useful tools. Things much more to Lafayette’s liking. He remembered how even his demeanor changed as he handed him the new gifts now. The way he stood patiently, feet shuffling, anxious little frown on his face. Like overnight he became eager for Lafayette to enjoy the gifts. Didn’t just hand them over and walk away, now actively gauged his reactions to make note of them. Lafayette couldn’t make complete sense of it, but at a certain point the attention became something he looked forward to more and more with each passing day spent with the vampire.

One night while Lafayette was lounging in his bed he heard a gentle mewl from his door. Lafayette looked up from his book, a gift from George, and a gasp escaped from his lips.

“What are you- What are you doing here?” The cat meowed and hopped up on his bed. His heart leapt to his throat as he frantically shuffled away from Ginger. It was odd knowing that the vampire who killed his entire crew was also his childhood cat. And yet despite it all, he couldn’t help but feel affectionate towards Ginger, in his heart he saw that white ear and couldn’t help but scratch it. He had been inconsolable when the cat had suddenly disappeared from his chateau grounds as a boy.

Ginger sat in front of Lafayette’s book and a smile reached his lips. The cat rubbed his cheek against his chest and purred. Lafayette placed his book to the side to scratch and rub underneath Ginger’s chin. He purred happily and curled up on his lap. 

“You always did love attention, didn’t you, Ginger?” Lafayette smiled softly as the cat continued to purr sweetly. Lafayette frowned and huffed. “I’m sorry, I can’t...why are you here like this?” Ginger looked up at him and slowly blinked, purring even louder.

“I don’t suppose you’re trying to make me feel better.” Ginger mewled and Lafayette averted his gaze. “I’ll be honest, I’m still...scared. Everything has changed. I know I already left my family behind, but never in a million years did I think I would find myself in a place like this.” He shook his head. “Some days I will wonder if I was forced. You have that kind of power, don’t you? I- I don’t know where I lie. There’s a part of me that feels fiercely loyal to you and your...magnificence, but then I am in tears because I remember what you are. What I...assist you in doing. That day.” He held back tears now, threatening to spill over at the reminder of what would never be again.

“I apologize.” He wiped at his eyes. “I don’t know how I feel about any of this. I do believe I like you, in whatever strange way that might be, but you have to understand that this is not easy for me.” He looked down at the cat. Somehow he looked almost concerned. He meowed at him again and Lafayette chuckled.

“This was your plan all along, wasn’t it? Get me to open up to my childhood cat? It is a good plan, I’ll admit.” He rubbed his head and scratched his ears. “You can go now. I thank you for listening to me.” Ginger meowed and leapt off his lap and down his bed. He watched the cat walk out his door, tail twitching, with a sigh.

He yelped and jumped when George was suddenly standing at his door. He looked downcast and distraught, a deep frown on his face and a pained expression in his eyes. Lafayette sat up in his bed.

“I am sorry you feel that way, Lafayette. If I had known- if I had thought-.” He huffed, turning his gaze to the side as his eyes closed tight. “sometimes I get so determined to achieve what I want that I-“ his hand tightened its grip on the frame of his door. He gasped when he saw the wall begin to crack under his palm. 

“You were not under my direct influence.” He sighed, “you never were. My influence can only last for so long, and even then it is not as influential as you might believe. Although, I can’t deny the amount of influence I have forced onto you and your life.”

“I still don’t understand, George.” Lafayette shook his head, grasping for words, “Why me? Why go through all the trouble just to have me?” He let his hand go from the frame. He smiled as he met Lafayette’s gaze and his traitorous heart fluttered.

“I told you, didn’t I? You are far more strong than you will ever know.” Then he felt his chest sink with dread as anger slowly took hold.

“But I- I didn’t have a choice, did I? It was all just what you wanted what- what I  _ had _ to do. I was scared George, I was terrified! If you had been following me my whole life what would stop from killing my family to ensure my help? My- my  _ servitude _ .”

“Lafayette I would have never-“ 

“And how could I have known?” He cried, tears spilling onto his cheeks, body shaking from exertion. George stood in his doorway, mouth opening to speak for a moment, brow furrowed in thought. “You- you killed them George. You killed all of them and I was- who would not be scared in my position? Who would not find their hand forced by this incredible creature?”

He heard him sigh, loud and uncharacteristic. “You are not wrong.” He looked up to meet Lafayette’s eyes. “I was blinded by my own determination to see it through. I cannot explain to you now, but there is a reason we need-“

“And what if I wanted to leave?”

“What?” He looked horrified to hear Lafayette say such words.

“If you agree that my hand was forced, would you allow me to leave?” He stared him down, the chilling and aggressive demeanor instilled in him as a child rearing its head.

“Lafayette I can’t very well just let you leave with knowledge of us and my home.” His face dropped, the littlest bit of anger hiding in the way his lips curled.

“It’s very limited knowledge.”

“But it’s  _ enough _ to end us.” He glared, reminding him so much of the vampire he met.

“So you are telling me I am trapped?” The words were supposed to come off angry, tense, make George feel guilty for his actions, but instead they were meek and quiet, more like he was whispering this horrid revelation to himself alone. His gaze was drooping downward so he wasn’t aware George had left him until he heard his heavy footsteps thudding to his own room fast across the hall. He looked up, but saw no sign of George. If he had any better sense he would have sprung out of bed and grabbed his cross necklace to destroy the fiend with, but he could say that he did not fear George. It did nothing to change the past, but he knew that much for certain.

He cried out when he suddenly appeared in his doorway once more, hand clutching something tight. “May I?” He asked, gesturing towards Lafayette. He knew very well he did not need permission to enter a room, but it was a comfort that he asked. He gave him his blessing with a small nod. 

He slowly approached Lafayette and reached his bedside. He opened his palm to reveal a small pale charm on a leather ribbon. 

“This,” he began, passing it into Lafayette’s hand. “Is your way out.” His cold fingertips made Lafayette want to jerk his hand away out of shock, but he left it there, soon didn’t even notice the way George’s hand continued to cup his own. “It will erase all your memories of us. It is extremely rare and not something I hand out lightly, but I want you to keep it. In fact, you should keep it. It would pain me to know you are feeling trapped, Lafayette, and I mean that.” His eyes were wide and somehow seemed to shine despite there being no life. “I cannot atone for my past actions, I can only hope you understand that I don’t take your well-being and happiness lightly. You are...” he paused, “quickly becoming important to me and I would hate for there to be any lingering feelings of fear left. Does this sound alright?”

Lafayette found himself a little breathless. The way the kneeling vampire’s eyes and face looked so reverently toward him, it was a sight he did not wish to turn away from. A smile bubbled from his chest to his face. “Yes.”

When Lafayette realized he was doomed to this man’s servitude, he expected a much crueler life. He expected to be hurt and abused when he made tiny mistakes, tortured or never allowed outside the house, but as long as he was home at night, everything went well. Even if he happened to be a little late, it never seemed to bother George. He would just smile and ask how his day was and Lafayette would tell him. Simple as that.

Unfortunately, There were other things Lafayette had to do that were not as simple as maintaining the large home. There were always the  _ bodies _ . One terribly dreadful thing about George was that he was what Lafayette called a  _ messy eater. _ He found it horrifying when he first stumbled across a corpse in his home. It looked more as if he had been murdered by a vagabond, not a vampire. He cried the first time he had to clean and dispose of the body, but he soon became more numb to finding the dead, bloodless bodies. It was unfortunate, to say the least, how quickly he felt himself becoming accustomed to his new life and home.

George would always insist he thought of Lafayette as more than a familiar. He would insist this as he gently tucked Lafayette’s hair behind his ear, leaving him feeling far more flushed than he should be. But as time went on, Lafayette believed him less and less. He always insisted that he needed Lafayette for more, wanted Lafayette for a much greater reason but everyday he stoked the fires, lit the candles, cleaned the corpses, dusted the furniture, polished the silverware, washed the clothes, and nothing changed.

Lafayette had tried to ask him what he needed his help for, but every time he did his eyes turned dark and he frowned in rage. Lafayette knew there was more going on than what George would tell him, but he feared the consequences of pushing him too far. Even bound by contract, George could eliminate him whenever he pleased, but Lafayette still didn’t believe he would. 

When the sun would rise and George would go to sleep, Lafayette would head into town to make friends with the humans in the sleepy Virginia town they inhabited, unaware of the threat lurking in their woods. At first he felt the need to hide this, but George insisted he expected no less and even promised to protect those he was fond of.

He regrettably found himself enjoying his company, his life. It was simpler than he thought he would ever enjoy but perhaps it was the feeling of mystery, the rare knowledge that many didn’t have access to, the strange reassurances George told him—about his power, his strength—that kept him here, kept him loyal. Or perhaps it was none of that and simply George himself, so uniquely charming and strange that kept Lafayette here. Or, most likely, it was all of those things.  
  


He stomped quickly about the dark house, fixing up curtains and the dozens of portraits and paintings on the walls. With curiosity and a little smile, he passed his hand over one portrait of George himself in attire from hundreds of years ago. The pale yellow doublet and high, quite restrictive looking collar that adorned George in the portrait was a foregin sight, but in a strange way it was like his fashion preferences did not change. There was still a rather dramatic show of opulence in each one, in the detailed stitching and rare colors, even in the detailed paintings themselves, they all felt like the George he knew. Each portrait told a different story about George, each painting a different thing he had done in his infinite lifetime. 

Tonight he was hosting a dinner for George’s friends. Actually, the word he used wasn’t ‘friends’ but Lafayette rolled his eyes and continued to call them friends. The vampire was too proud to admit he was close enough to  _ anyone _ to call them friends, but Lafayette could tell he was eager to have them over.

“Lafayette!” He called out from the top of the stairs as he made his way down. He wore his finest suit that night, the one with the intricate gold patterns and designs of small leaves and birds that traveled down his waistcoat along with the impeccably tailored coat with gold trimmings and ruffles poking out from the sleeves. Another reason Lafayette called these people his friends was because he so clearly wished to impress them. “You have the food prepared for tonight?” He was now at the bottom of the stairs, holding himself high, as he made his way over to him.

“Yes sir.” He nodded, “as do I have the...people in the basement.” He swallowed. It had been such a shock to him when George came home with two people over his arms. But it shouldn’t surprise him these days.

“Thank you, Lafayette.” He smiled. It was something brief and rare, but so beautiful Lafayette often found himself reaching to do anything just to see it again. The flash of his fangs, the wrinkles at the corners of his mouth, the way his eyes lit up so genuinely. Lafayette took a deep breath before speaking.

“Of course, sir.”

“Lafayette,” he frowned, advancing on him closer, “enough with that sir business. You know I think of you as far more than a familiar.” He pressed his brisk hand to Lafayette’s cheek as he leaned into the cold and accustomed touch.

“I know.” He whispered, heart pounding fast, surely loud enough for George to hear. It was so terribly embarrassing.

“Good.” He smiled again and Lafayette’s chest exploded into fuzziness and warmth. 

He was then reminded of the small, terrible fact that somewhere along the way he developed feelings for the vampire. 

He shook his head as George left. He had to focus, their guests would be arriving soon. His first real introduction to the life he would be living from now on, to George’s life. To the mystery surrounding him.

He carefully checked over the details at the long dining table. He rushed to replace dwindling candles on the golden candelabras, straighten the silk table runner, fidget with and perfect the placement of engraved silverware and the gorgeous china on the dark elm wood dining table. He took a last look around the table, looking at each seat and running through the name of the guest who was to be seated there. The glasses had already been filled to help him remember, but from a distance it was hard to see the difference between the red Cabernet wine imported from Spain and blood imported from the icebox in the backyard.

The first knock on their door was given by two men, arm in arm. One wore a meek frown with his face covered in freckles while the other wore a deep scowl. Lafayette ushered the two inside, asking their names so he could make sure they sat in the right place. Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens they said. Lafayette nodded and set them in their seats, recognizing them from their time here before and knowing them to be eating regular food as they were one of the few guests who could stomach it.

Next there was a man with silky, dirty blond hair carrying a satchel stuffed full of things that Lafayette could only guess at. Benjamin Tallmadge was also seated at a plate with regular food. He then recognized him as another he had already made the acquaintance of. A witch, he called himself, beautiful and just as dangerous as the others to be arriving. 

The next to arrive was a loud, jovial bearded man who contrasted harshly with the other guests, but Lafayette seated Caleb Brewster all the same, smiling at the little jokes he cracked at him. He was thankfully another one who ate regular food. He was a little relieved that the other vampires hadn’t arrived yet, although they were the next. The woman, Anna, held herself high and wore an immaculately gorgeous green dress that swished behind her as she took her place, opposite the head. Her familiar, whose name Lafayette didn’t catch was hurrying behind her, short brown hair covered by an unfamiliar grey hat. The last to arrive was a very sweet woman with golden hair, a muted red dress, and an infectious smile. It was hard for Lafayette to believe this sweet woman was in fact a vampire, but he knew exactly where Mary was to be seated. 

Once everyone had filtered in, the table full of people began quietly talking and drinking from their glasses. Lafayette sat down at the table too, once he welcomed the last guest in. Right next to the head of the table. George had insisted it was where he belonged, right by side.

George was the last to finally enter, the table turning quiet when he entered and took his seat at the head of the table. He gave his guests a cordial, tight-lipped smile and nod as greeting, then soon the conversations resumed. 

“So, Lafayette,” Lafayette perked up upon hearing his name. He looked up to see Alexander addressing him. He wore the clothes of a much simpler kind compared to George’s. A plain waistcoat with minimal details and a boring color that all didn’t seem to fit him quite as perfectly as George’s did. He wouldn’t place them as clothes of a laborer but it was clear by his dress that he did not hold the riches George did. Or perhaps, he didn’t wish to flaunt it as George did, preferring plain clothes to blend in better.

“You’re George’s new familiar, yes?” He took a sip of his wine and kept intense eye contact that made Lafayette shift a bit uncomfortably. He was sure George wouldn’t let his friends eat him, but he suddenly wasn’t sure if he was sipping on wine or blood.

“Yes, that’s correct.” He quickly nodded, giving him the faintest smile if only to prove he was not fearful.

“Oh my, that accent. George did not mention you were French.” He grinned wickedly and Lafayette further felt uncomfortable and scrutinized. He picked at his nails and tried not to look up, but every time he did the man’s hungry eyes were on him. Before he could stop himself he could already tell he was scowling at the table, forehead sore from the way his face tensed.

“Alexander,” the man with the frown began softly, “you promised me you would stay faithful.” He pouted. Lafayette tilted his head, looking up. What was that now?

“John, I’m just looking, there’s no harm in looking.” He scoffed, brushing the man off to turn his attention back to Lafayette.

“Alex, please, I thought we talked about this.” John’s voice came out as a desperate plea as he gripped his arm. Alexander pushed him off and Lafayette felt his rage burn as did his pity for John.

“Ah- John, I can assure you, I have no interest.” Lafayette tried quickly with a polite smile.

“That was exactly what the last girl said too.” He whimpered and Lafayette realized he was on the verge of tears. He watched them slip from his eyes and Lafayette’s heart broke. John went to dab his eyes with his handkerchief as he silently sobbed. Alexander scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“He’s always so dramatic, this one.” Lafayette was about to argue, get on to him for hurting the poor man like this but he suddenly felt very sluggish. His eyelids weighed so heavy they ached and he was suddenly so sleepy and unaware of his surroundings that he didn’t see the two men smile gleefully as their eyes lit up bright blue.

“Hamilton! Laurens!” George suddenly snapped, bringing Lafayette back to his senses a little. “I thought I very specifically told you  _ not _ to feed on my familiar.” Alexander frowned and rolled his eyes.

“We can’t help it, we gotta eat something.” 

“Yeah, we’re just having an appetizer.” John smiled cruelly, all tears and sadness disappeared. 

“ _ Not Lafayette. _ ” He hissed again causing the two to stop their tormenting and frown to themselves.

“Feeding, sir?” Lafayette meekly piped up once the tension seemed to dissolve and the world did not seem to spin.

“Yes, are you not aware? Hamilton is an energy vampire, and Laurens is an emotional vampire. They make a deadly combination together and they can feast on anyone’s energy. Even another vampire’s”

“Oh.” Lafayette said, his sudden sleepiness making sense to him now. He would have to keep an eye on those two.

The night continued without another hitch until Lafayette brought the real food out for a few guests. There was nothing wrong when he sat up to fetch it, but when he arrived back in the dining room, hands full of plates, the loud commotion he just heard from the kitchen quickly quieted. Lafayette set the food down in front of the respective people, feeling eyes watching his every move. He gulped. They were talking about something they didn’t want him to hear.

George invited the vampire, Anna, downstairs to have their meal. Lafayette appreciated the gesture as he knew he could not stomach his food after watching him feast on another person. The thought alone made his stomach churn.

George and Anna excused themselves, Anna’s familiar, Abraham, following close behind, leaving Lafayette alone with his friends. Theoretically, he knew the most dangerous one just left, but he couldn’t help but feel fear creep up his spine. Why wasn’t Mary going with them? He took a deep breath and put on his display of confidence, straightening his back and puffing his chest.

“Mm, Lafayette,” a rough voice called out. Lafayette turned his head to see the bearded guest who spoke to him. He swallowed the last bit of food before continuing. “ ‘Ol Georgie was telling me you have some men you want me to take a look at.”

“Sorry what?” Lafayette set his fork down.

“Ah, my apologies. Caleb Brewster, local necromancer.” He grinned wide.

“Oh, I see.” Lafayette gulped, his chest suddenly aching in dread.

“Yeah, said he killed your whole crew cause he didn’t want to lose you. Made you real upset so he’s looking to bring back a few.”

“I don’t...he still has them?” Lafayette cocked his head, his brow furrowing, sick feeling growing stronger.

“Yeah, kept ‘em for you, sentimental bastard. Although I imagine they’re rather rough looking now.” He sniffed and went back to attacking the food on his plate.

“If appearances are an issue though,” someone else piped up, “I know a spell I can perform to make them appear as they once were. I’ve never done it before, but it’s a relatively simple one.” Lafayette paused for a moment to try and remember the name of the man speaking. Benjamin Tallmadge, yes the witch.

Lafayette realized he let the conversation go silent for too long and every eye was on him.

“I would appreciate that very much, thank you.” He nodded quickly, unsure of what else there could possibly be to say to that query. He heard approaching footsteps and resumed eating his food.

“Ah, Mary!” Anna remarked once she stepped inside, “I brought you a fresh glass in case you were still hungry.” She smiled, setting the glass full of thick, red liquid in front of Mary.

“Oh, thank you, Anna. That’s very kind of you.” She grinned sweetly, grabbing the glass.

“Sorry,” Lafayette whispered to George once he sat down again and made himself comfortable, “does she not...eat people?”

“Mary? No not exactly, Mary’s a sanguinarian, she couldn’t eat a whole person if she tried. A little blood is all she needs to sustain herself.”

Lafayette sat back, lips upturned in a little smile. “Fascinating.” He breathed.

“Quite.” George agreed, mimicking Lafayette’s interested smile, while staring thoughtfully at the man.

John’s laugh pierced through the air and roused Lafayette from his thoughts. The vampire community was much more interesting than he imagined, more diverse than any book ever made it sound. And Ben and Caleb weren’t even vampires, they were just part of the strange supernatural world they all inhabited.

“Are there others?” Lafayette asked.

“Others?”

“Do you have other compatriots I mean.”

“I do.” He nodded, sipping his glass, “but I’m afraid the last time we all sat down for a meal together it did not end well. I’ve had to figure out the perfect configuration for the least amount of fighting.” He winked. Lafayette blushed, inexplicably excited to meet more of George’s friends, learn more about this world they inhabited.

“Hamilton, have you heard any word from Angelica in England?” George asked, setting his glass down. Alexander dabbed at his lip with his cloth before warily eyeing Lafayette. Lafayette stared at his plate.

“Nothing of import from Angelica, no. Except that she will be returning to the colonies soon.” George nodded before turning his concentration to Ben. 

“And what of Abigail? How does she fare?”

“Ah-“ Ben stuttered in the beginning, similarly glancing at Lafayette. Lafayette sighed, was this George’s small way of involving him in whatever they were up to? It was clear their guests did not wish for Lafayette to hear.

“I’m sure you already received my report from last week. I have not heard any other news since then.” Ben nodded, awkwardly resuming his feast.

“Abraham is thinking of going back to England.” Anna piped up from her seat. Lafayette hid his grin behind his napkin. She seemed to understand Lafayette’s dilemma and had no problem acting like this was a normal dinner for them.

“Is he now? But what for? Abigail is making fine progress on her own.” George frowned.

“Yes, but he hasn’t heard anything from our friend Robert Townsend in some time. He just wants to make sure that nothing has gone awry like it did with...Mr Sackett.” Lafayette heard Ben sigh and Caleb huff under his breath. Alex and Laurens simply glanced at each other with vacant expressions, but Lafayette did notice the way Laurens’ stance changed. Even minutely so, it was as if the air around them suddenly stifled and Lafayette felt tense. Suddenly there was a bang as Caleb rose from his chair to glare and point at John.

“Dammit, Laurens! Don’t drain our energy on this when you didn’t even know the man.”

“I couldn’t help it. It was like a tasty cake had just been placed in front of me, there was no resisting it.” He grinned, with a small shrug.

“Yes, well some of us don’t appreciate being used or understand your analogies.” Mary glared cooly over her glass, eyes piercing and much more threatening than he thought she could be.

“Would you all stop your bickering?” George glared. “Mr Sackett was an unfortunate loss, but Laurens here is just as weak willed as the rest of you.” He glowered under his breath. Mary scoffed.

“You say that, and yet it’s a miracle I haven’t tried to eat Abraham.” She giggled. Anna gasped, slamming her glass down in her anger.

“ _ You _ do not get to eat my familiar. You couldn’t even finish him off!”

“ _ Enough _ !” George roared, fists clenched on the table as he took in heaving, deep breaths. Lafayette watched the bickering unfurl with fascination until suddenly the entertainment he found was cut off by the angry vampire sitting just next to him. Lafayette didn’t even have to look at him to know that this would not end well. “All of you,  _ enough _ . We are all acquaintances on the same side of the same battle, with the same  _ goal _ . It would be beneficial if we started treating each other as such. Need I remind you of just what we’re doing here?” The table murmured little agreements, shaking their heads.

“Now, if the rest of you would kindly enjoy the wonderful meal Lafayette has prepared for you. At least I assume.” Lafayette gasped. Impossible. “I wouldn’t know.” He smiled at Lafayette, not even the grand smile he had come to crave but one that was crooked and teasing. Lafayette suppressed his giggle. George had told a joke.

The tense air around them dissipated with that remark and the easy conversation flowed again, but now even Lafayette felt more at ease with George’s friends.

The night wore on and soon Anna and Mary were looking at their watches and insisting they had to leave soon before the sun rose. George politely nodded as Anna left with Abraham, Mary following quickly behind. The others began trickling out too until the first bit of sunlight peeked through their curtains. Lafayette ran over to make sure they were properly fastened so as to not accidentally burn George. 

Once the last guest left, he cleaned up the remaining plates and glasses from the table, scrubbing the hardest at the glasses that contained blood. He grimaced when he thought about the mess waiting for him in the basement, trying to calm himself before the inevitable panic set in.

“Lafayette.” His voice suddenly cut through his thoughts. Lafayette jumped and almost dropped the glass he was cleaning before turning around.

“I’m sorry. I thought you’d already gone to sleep.”

“Not yet, I’d like you to join me.”

“Of course.” Lafayette nodded, swallowing and setting the glass to the side to follow George.

They crept up the winding staircase to the top floor where their bedrooms resided. George’s was on one side of the second floor and Lafayette’s was on the other. George quickly ushered Lafayette into his room, walking on light feet as if he was excited. 

Lafayette tried his best not to stare at the coffin that sat on the floor, but turned his attention to the different decorations and trinkets placed around the room. George cleared his throat and Lafayette turned to face him. The vampire’s hands were clasped behind his back as he held himself tall.

“Lafayette I wanted to thank you for your patience tonight. I know you are still adjusting to everything here and do not appreciate me being so withholding. I have been trying my best to make sure that your hard work does not go under appreciated, but I’m afraid-“ he paused and took a deep breath, “well I’m afraid that this will not be enough for you. I need you to continue to be patient with me, because I promise you I do not plan on keeping you in the dark forever. So, to show my gratitude I got a gift. Well, quite a special one actually. So you will know how I...” he trailed off, face skewing to the side. “How much I like you and thank you.” Lafayette grinned sheepishly, blush spreading on his cheeks.

“Thank you.”

“Here.” He thrust his hands out from behind his back to hold out the wooden box in front of Lafayette. Lafayette slowly unclasped the little lock and lifted the lid. His hand flew up to his mouth in shock as he gasped.

“Why George, this is... _ oh _ it’s  _ beautiful _ .” He smiled brightly. He traced his fingers over the gold necklace. It was dazzled with garnets and had a large one in the center surrounded by smaller ones in a little circle. The gold chain looked more like an intricately woven gold thread pattern instead of a piece of jewelry. He pressed his fingers on the two larger garnets next to the big one, feeling his way down the gold chain to the brightly polished pearl dangling down on a thin, short chain. It was breathtaking and Lafayette almost felt overwhelmed with tears at its beauty and George’s thoughtfulness.

“Do you like it?”

“I- George, I love it.” Lafayette whispered.

“Would you like me to put it on for you?” Lafayette tore his gaze from the necklace to look up at him.

“Yes please.” He nodded, blush creeping up his cheeks to his ears. George tenderly held the necklace and set the box to the side, putting the necklace on top. He stepped closer to Lafayette and he was struck with the fact that if he would breathe he could feel it cold against his face.

His cold hands tucked underneath Lafayette’s neckcloth. He slowly pulled at the fabric, unknotting it and placing it to the side, leaving Lafayette’s neck exposed. He gasped when his hands pressed against his warm neck again, leaving a trail of shivers all the way down his spine. Lafayette swallowed thickly when George turned to retrieve the necklace. He tried to steer his mind back to clarity but it was so hard when those hands were wrapping around his neck to latch the necklace.

The pearl dangled just above the small dip in his neck. George’s eyes stayed glued to the pearl and garnets that glittered deep red and gold against his neck.

“I also have,” George began, Lafayette shuddered. He was still so close. “These.” He showed Lafayette two earrings that matched the necklace. They hung low and also had shiny pearls dangling off the long gold and garnet. “I’ll admit that I was hoping to keep these for myself, but if you’d like them too...”

“Oh no, I couldn’t.” Lafayette smiled, “besides I think it would look wonderful on you.”

“You’re too kind.” Lafayette caught a glimpse of his sharp incisors peeking from his lips as he briefly smiled. Lafayette didn’t even realize when his cold hands went back to his neck, to gently caress the gold. Lafayette gulped and held his gaze. He suddenly felt breath mixing with his own. It was shocking to suddenly feel and take in the breath of a dead man. And then questions tried to erupt in his mind, but he simply could not hear them over the sound of his beating heart, the way George’s lips looking perfectly parted and far too kissable. For a moment he swore he leaned in closer, but the cool hands only retreated. 

Lafayette frowned as he withdrew from him, eyes still not looking elsewhere. Lafayette took a deep breath. It was the best for George to stay away from him. If he hadn’t kissed him, Lafayette was sure he would have which could not happen under any circumstances. Although in his heart he was still very disappointed.

“I think I should go to sleep now.” George rushed out, voice hoarse. Lafayette nodded.

“Would you like any help?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Of course, and thank you for this George.” He brought his hand to his neck to gesture at the necklace.

“There is no need to thank me.” He smiled and slipped into the coffin, the lid closing on top of him.

Lafayette rushed out of the room as fast as he could to his own bedroom and collapsed face down on the bed. He let out a loud groan. How could he let himself get so wrapped up in these feelings? That man was a  _ vampire _ for God’s sake. He literally killed people to drink their blood. No matter how sweet he was, this was the worst thing Lafayette could possibly do. 

He sadly turned over in his bed to breathe the cleaner air and huffed. He stood and walked over to his mirror, the only one in the house. God, the necklace was gorgeous. It must have cost George a fortune not to mention it was likely a product from England. He examined himself in the mirror in the necklace. How the garnets popped so brightly against his skin, the little white pearl that made you stare lower and lower down Lafayette’s figure. God it was immaculate and Lafayette was positive he would never take it off again. Forget about wearing a neckcloth, this was all he wanted to wear until the end of time.

It wasn’t like those other expensive gifts George had gifted him either. He had never given him such finely crafted jewelry that fit his tastes so perfectly. And the way he handed it to him, excitement bubbling more than he had ever seen. And  _ God  _ the way the garnets just shimmered and brought out the redness still on his cheeks. Could he have been gifted a finer piece of craftsmanship? 

He sighed again, sleepy smile pulling on his lips, and plopped down in his bed, yawning and running his hands through his hair. He fell back into his fluffy pillows and immediately fell asleep. 

He dreamt of a pleasant day spent lying under the warm sun, that remained warm even when the moon rose and George came to lay by his side. He felt something cold in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture of the necklace [here](https://romanovrussia.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/instaDSC06704.jpg)  
> and earrings [here](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/63/9a/5f/639a5f687b9f1a65cb611bf1b3851eb8.jpg)
> 
> My [tumblr!](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There are horrors beyond life’s edge that we do not suspect, and once in a while man’s evil prying calls them just within our range.” -H.P. Lovecraft, _The Thing on the Doorstep_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone go say thank you to [anonamouslemonbubbletea](https://anonamouslemonbubbletea.tumblr.com/) For being my wonderful beta reader:)

Lafayette woke a little while later, feeling more groggy than usual, and thought perhaps a visit to town would be good for his health. He didn’t bother changing his clothes and kept the beautiful necklace displayed on his neck for all to see. Forget proper appearances, there could not be anything more stunning than himself he thought smugly, looking at himself in his mirror.

He fixed his collar, flattened his jacket, and ran a comb through his hair. A splash of water later and he was feeling fresh enough to leave the house. 

In town, the people gave him strange looks and scoffed to themselves, some even huffing and turning their noses towards the air. He chuckled, it was highly unlikely any of them could afford the glittering necklace around his neck anyway. Lafayette felt tempted to laugh at them openly for they would never know just the sort of power he held. They didn’t know the very dangerous creature who purchased the necklace for him, and a single word to him was all it would take to make them disappear. But even so, that wasn’t who Lafayette was, demanding others to be killed simply for looking at him the wrong way. No, that sounded far too much like something his father would have done. But still, in a strange way, Lafayette felt sorry for the outsiders. Would they ever hold the knowledge he did? Ever learn the truth about the world they inhabited? It was unlikely, and it was best kept that way.

He decided his first stop would be to the tavern to say hello to the few friends he’s made there since his arrival. But when he arrived, he noticed Abraham bussing tables while Anna waited behind the counter. Lafayette hadn’t known they worked here before and he couldn’t deny his own shock at seeing them so suddenly after dinner.

“Oh Lafayette, hello!” Anna called out cheerily, waving him over. Lafayette hesitantly made his way to the counter to greet the woman, heart dropping to the pit in his stomach.

“Sorry, what are you— I mean  _ how  _ are you here?” Lafayette stuttered.

“Ben gave me a special amulet.” She smiled at him. “It brings a heavy storm cloud wherever I go. It only works for a day or two, but I use it when I need it.”

“Are you not tired?”

“Why? Because we usually sleep through the day?” She whirled around to grab a mug, grey dress swishing behind her. “That’s just because it’s safer for us. We can go weeks without sleeping.” She set the mug in front of him with a thud and filled it with ale with an ease accompanied only by practice.

“This one’s on the house.” She grinned before setting herself to another task.

“Thank you.” Lafayette tipped the mug before taking a slow sip. Come to think of it, he  _ had _ often seen George around the house in the daytime. He always assumed it was because he was stressing over some matter so much he couldn’t find sleep. He’d never considered he just didn’t  _ need  _ sleep, it was more for safety.

He frowned as he looked around at the midday tavern crowd. There was a light smoke in the air and not many people, not much noise, just a general buzz of patrons filling the air. The few tables scattered around were occupied by one or two people, each engaged in their own conversations, but there was someone sitting by himself in the corner that greatly irked him. He sat alone and slowly sipped from his mug like he wasn’t here for the ale at all. He couldn’t quite say why but he felt he should be wary of this man. His expression was so vacant and chilling as he scanned the room like he was looking for something while his fingers idly tapped the table as if he was itching to get away. The man suddenly jerked his gaze to the door right before it swung open.

Lafayette stopped scrutinizing the man to see who so loudly entered. It was Miss Peggy Schuyler! Lafayette breathed a little sigh of relief. He had to admit that when he saw Anna in Peggy’s place, he got nervous.

Peggy smiled wide when she spotted him and dashed over.

“Lafayette! It is so good to see you again.” Lafayette went to give her kisses on the cheek as greetings, telling her he was happy to see her.

“Have you met Miss Strong?” She asked, already dashing to get behind the counter.

“Yes! We are actually previously acquainted.” He nodded, returning to his drink.

“Well I’m afraid I don’t have much time to catch up right now.” Peggy called out as she began grabbing various items and mugs.

“No, of course not, you take care of your business first.” Lafayette smiled kindly.

“Oh! And my sister will be coming in soon. Make sure you say hello to her and welcome her to town. She’ll be staying here with me for a while.”

“I will be sure to do so.” Lafayette nodded, taking a drink from his mug. Peggy gave him one last smile before rushing up the stairs, her arms full of buckets and cleaning supplies.

After a moment, Anna stalked back over to him and leaned in close, lowering her voice.

“Do you notice anyone suspicious here?”

“What?” Lafayette gasped, not noticing the vampire until she was just inches away from him.

“There’s someone very much out of place here. I’m only curious to know if you can spot him.” Her eyes twinkled and she smirked, intrigued, waiting for an answer. Lafayette rubbed his thumb against the mug in thought, unsure what answer Anna was expecting. After a moment's hesitation he began.

“That man in the corner strikes me as odd.” 

“Good eye.” She smiled, cocking her head before leaning back and heading out from behind the counter to check on Abraham. Lafayette shook his head, very suddenly feeling a chill overtake him. He cautiously threw a quick glance behind his shoulder to see the man glaring right at him. Lafayette’s heart hammered loud in his chest and he quickly ducked his head, staring into his mug and taking a big gulp.

He heard the loud scrape of a chair against wood and feared it to be the man. His hands trembled when he heard the loud boots he was wearing thump across the wooden floor. Was he getting closer to him? Lafayette swallowed and gripped his hands tight, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the confrontation. Then he heard the door swing open and the man was gone.

Lafayette openly sighed in relief as he slumped against the counter. Something about that man unnerved him to his very core and he did  _ not  _ wish to find out why that was. He took a seat at a vacant table and relaxed a bit more. He glanced at his watch to be sure he wasn’t wasting too much time before tucking it back into his waistcoat pocket.

The door to the tavern slowly creaked open and Lafayette looked up to see who it was that had stepped inside in a rush, quickly but quietly closing the door behind her. She had long dark hair pulled back from her eyes and a worried look pasted on her beautiful face. Her dress was a pale blue, almost faded and had very little details of trimming or lace. The only jewelry on her were small shiny earrings that he realized matched Peggy’s. This must have been her sister!

Lafayette quickly stood to catch and greet her, as she dashed towards the stairs, seeming to be trying to get out of there as soon as she could.

“Miss Schuyler!” Lafayette called out cheerily. The woman whirled around, a look of shock on her face. Lafayette frowned, perhaps he was acting too friendly with a woman he did not know. “Excuse me, I apologize for the intrusion.” Lafayette blushed, remembering his manners.

“My name is Lafayette, I am a friend of Peggy’s and she made it known to me that you would be coming to town and that I should give you a warm welcome.” He cordially bowed and pressed his lips to her knuckles before righting himself, hoping he’d smoothed his blunder.

The woman stared at him in shock, her bottom lip very slightly quivering. If Lafayette didn’t know better he’d say he’d frightened this poor woman close to tears. He shifted on his feet, unsure what his next move should be.

“You say you are a friend of Peggy’s?” The woman asked. Her voice was quiet and timid, and so delicate Lafayette had to lean in to hear her.

“That is correct.” Lafayette smiled.

“So you only talk to me out of pity?” She whimpered, her arms going to wrap around herself.

“Oh no! Miss Schuyler, I wished to talk to you, get to know you better.” He offered kindly but the woman’s shoulders shook. Lafayette took a step back when he realized the woman was close to tears.

“What a kindness you offer.” She whispered, sniffling and dabbing at her eyes. “I do not believe that-“ she paused, taking a shaky breath before quickly shaking her head. “Oh no, I am sure I am bothering you already. I am only a nuisance.” She cried. Lafayette tenderly reached out his hand, his heart breaking for the poor, sad woman.

“Miss Schuyler, would you kindly sit and talk with me?”

“I would love to.” She wept. Lafayette guided her to the table he had been sitting at and set her down in a chair. He soon took his place across from her, and offered the grieving woman his hands on the table if she wished to hold them.

“What is troubling you, Miss Schuyler?” Lafayette said softly, his own eyes beginning to dampen with tears.

“Ever since, ever since father died things have been—“ she sobbed, “oh things have been just awful for me. I have been so lonely.” She grasped his hands and openly wept. Lafayette tenderly shushed her, trying his best to soothe her. The poor thing was so distraught, Lafayette found himself unsure of what to do but he could not bear to see this woman cry any longer.

“Miss Schuyler, you are not alone. You have your wonderful sister Peggy.”

“Oh but to her I am a nuisance”

“Now I’m positive that is not true. She was excited to see you.” She shook her head and continued weeping.

“She does not love me.”

“Please, Miss- I-“ Lafayette stuttered. Whatever sentence he was about to stutter slipped from his mind. His hands went limp and Lafayette found his cheeks were wet with tears slipping from his eyes.

He felt the woman gently stroke his hands as his mind turned hazier and hazier. He had the very sudden desire to slump over the table and fall asleep as his eyes were not staying open. They kept trying to slip shut, heavy with the worst kind of sleepiness and he could not even support himself.

“I thank you for your kindness, Lafayette.” The woman leered, letting go of his hands and waltzing upstairs. Lafayette only noticed when the warm hands were gone. He yawned and listened to the temptation that was begging him to fall asleep. Lafayette’s body began slumping over, his shoulders caving as his face pressed into the wood.

With a sleepy yawn and stretch, he raised his hands to rest them under his head, but his fingers came in contact with the cool gold around his neck. Lafayette suddenly shot up. He had been drained! That woman must have been whatever John was and drained him through emotional manipulation! He yawned once more, oh the sleepiness was unbearable but he suddenly felt that he  _ had _ to get his way back to George.

His knees almost gave out when he suddenly stood and dashed over to the door. He fumbled for a moment then opened the door. His mind felt as if it was a mile away but his body was running, or stumbling to get back home. It was like a mad rush to get back to George, get back to George.

He opened the door to their house with a loud bang just before passing out on the ground. He was safe now.

“Lafayette?” Lafayette grumbled, eyes still shut. “Lafayette!” The hands on his shoulder shook him harder but Lafayette’s eyes were so heavy he couldn’t open them even as he feebly tried his best. “Dammit.”

Lafayette gasped, talking a large gulp of air as he was suddenly jostled awake by an intense burst of energy. He scrambled to his knees, heart pounding too fast, hands shaking, eyes darting until they rested on George. His eyebrows were raised in concern as he scrutinized Lafayette whose hands slowly began to steady.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Lafayette gasped, then nodded. “Who did this to you?” His gaze darkened, the concern turning into rage in his dark eyes. Lafayette swallowed, thinking back to his afternoon.

“I don’t- I never learned her name.”

“There are only so many energy vampires around here.” He said lowly. “What did she look like?” His attention snapped back to Lafayette who scrambled through his memories.

“Uh, dark hair and high cheekbones. She’s Peggy‘s sister and was...so sad.” He frowned. Then he realized exactly what she was. An emotional vampire, that’s what they were called.

“Peggy only has one sister who’s an energy vampire.” He hissed, rising from the ground and throwing his cloak back. “No one feeds on you and gets away with it.” He glared, retrieving his hat.

“Wait! What will you do to her?”

“That’s for  _ her  _ to worry about, not you.”

“Wait! George! Please, don’t hurt her!” The door slammed in his face. It was night out. How long had he slept in their foyer?

Lafayette stumbled to his feet, unsure if he should chase George and insist that Miss Schuyler did not deserve to be hurt because she was simply  _ eating.  _ Dear God, Lafayette suddenly realized how strange his life had become. He shook his head. Even if he went after George, he knew that look in his eyes meant there would be no stopping him. He wouldn’t...kill her? Would he? Lafayette took a deep breath, no, surely not. Although...no. That was enough of that. There was work to be done and there was admittedly still a mess downstairs that he let fester for far too long now. Everything had slipped away once George presented him with the necklace. With a light smile, he pressed his fingertips to the gold. There was something so comforting about having this around his neck, like carrying an open symbol of his loyalty.

Lafayette’s stomach suddenly lurched.  _ Loyalty?  _ When did that happen? He thought with shaky hands returning to his sides. That creature had mercilessly killed his men and  _ stalked  _ him while pretending to be his childhood cat! How could anyone feel loyal to someone like that? Perhaps it was the simple power he held over him. How delicate Lafayette was, far more than he ever knew until he was face to face with a beast on his ship. But no, loyalty borne of fear did not feel like this. There was more. There was the way he so avidly protected him. Promised him that he would become something great. It was the first time he felt like someone believed in him. Saw something in him besides a pretty aristocrat or runaway sea captain. George believed in him and it terrified Lafayette that the one who believed in him most was dead. He grimaced and grabbed a bucket, water, and  _ lots  _ of soap and vinegar. As fun as this crisis was, there was a disgusting mess downstairs that required his attention.

He wiped the sweat from his brow with his shirtsleeve, huffing as he scrubbed at the last bit of blood. His nose had become accustomed to the smell quite a long time ago, but his sore arms would always grow weary at the sight of blood. He heard the front door slam shut and he jumped, startled from his steady pace and daydreams. He threw his rag in the bucket, gripping it with two hands to haul it up the stairs from the basement. He cursed when some of the bloody water splashed out on the stairs. At least these stairs didn’t have a thousands of years old rug he thought with a chuckle. Probably for this exact reason. He dumped the water outside with a huff, sighing in relief as he was  _ finally  _ done. He washed the rag off in clean water before putting it in the bucket and back in the small cupboard that was hidden in the kitchen.

He scrubbed his hands clean and frowned when he realized how dirty he felt. He was covered in a thin layer of sticky sweat and his clothes were in no better shape. They were dusty, sweaty, with just a dash of bloody water, and his skin was too. He supposed he should wash the clothes next but he felt too gross and wished to bathe first. Not to mention, getting bloodstains out of clothes was truly the hardest task he had to undertake, and it was unfortunate that he had not found a quicker way to rid items of their burgundy stains. The sticky, dirty feeling was somehow one he never got used to, not even when he spent years on his brig. He supposed his upbringing in comfort never allowed him to become comfortable with being dirty. Oh and he smelled  _ awful  _ too. He stuck out his tongue in disgust and disappointment as he bounded up the winding staircase.

He hesitantly made his way to George’s door, pausing for a moment before knocking to smooth out the wrinkles in his waistcoat and hair.

“George? I’ve come to fetch your laundry.”

“I’m down here, Lafayette.” He called out from downstairs. Lafayette quickly raced down the stairs, hand sliding down the banister. He had to navigate through the many rooms downstairs until he found George lounging in the library, a book nestled on his lap. He raised his head when he saw Lafayette in the doorway, he then gave him a confused look.

“Lafayette? What are you doing still working?”

“What do you mean?” Lafayette questioned, still standing in the doorway.

“It’s really not safe for you to be working after you’ve been drained. I gave you some energy, but it’s best for you to rest now.”

“But there was a mess downstairs that needed my attention.” Lafayette meekly offered.

“Oh.” George frowned, “I would have taken care of it for you if you had let me know.”

Lafayette gasped in shock. “No, you couldn’t do that.”

“Lafayette, how do you think I got on before you?” He grinned slightly, “No, whatever must get done tonight, I’ll do it for you. You need to rest, trust me. I’ve been on the receiving end of a draining far too often.”

“George, I couldn’t ask for that.”

“No, I insist.” George frowned, forehead creasing in concern. “did you really think I will not allow you rest when you need it?” Lafayette stood silent, feeling a touch guilty. “I suppose I never discussed it with you. Lafayette, whenever you determine you need a rest, I wish to know. You work incredibly hard for me, it’s the least I can do. If you would like scheduled days with no work, I would happily arrange that for you.”

“No, no.” Lafayette shook his head, “Tonight will be just fine.”

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Lafayette hesitated for a moment. It felt wrong to ask George for help, but a little voice in his head knew what he wanted.

“How fast can you draw a warm bath?” He asked, a little grin betraying him.

“Believe it or not, as fast as you.” He smiled warmly, sharp canines showing. “But I’ll certainly help you. I’ll go and start a fire and get the tub ready if you’ll fetch some water.”

“Oh thank you George!” Lafayette smiled wide. George returned the smile, perhaps even brighter than Lafayette’s, and set his book down, rising from his chair.

A while later, there was a warm bath waiting in Lafayette’s room. George stood to the side when Lafayette walked into his room.

“I hope the temperature is to your liking. It is hard for me to know what is comfortable.” He admitted. Lafayette bent over to run his fingers through the hot water and smiled.

“It is perhaps a little hot but it will cool far too quickly so I’ll say it’s perfect.” Lafayette set the soap and washcloth on the little side table and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’ll take my leave then.” Lafayette gasped when he almost blurted out ‘stay’. He bit his tongue, to the point of pain but he must have uttered it just loud enough for George to hear.

“You want me to...stay?” Lafayette’s stomach turned over. Damn vampires and their good hearing. What was he supposed to say to that? He scrambled for a reasonable excuse.

“I thought we could talk about um, Miss Schuyler.” He still didn’t face George, his hands frozen on his buttons, worried to see the look on his face.

“If you are worried about her, she is fine. I just made sure she would never drain you again.”

“Right.” Lafayette whispered. “Well, thank you.” Lafayette turned around, shirt still half-unbuttoned. He refused to look at George’s face, choosing to stare at his chest. He nodded and walked out the room, shutting the door on his way out.

Lafayette groaned when he left. What a stupid, stupid thing he did. Why did he ask him to stay? Why did that just fly off his tongue? He unclasped his necklace and set it on his dresser, catching his reflection in the mirror. God he looked awful. He chuckled dryly, George was right. He  _ was _ still exhausted _. _

After fully undressing, he sunk into the hot water. He smiled as the warmth enveloped him as he slowly slipped in. It wasn’t his first bath at his stay with George, but it somehow felt like the best one yet. There was something about a warm bath that could always melt his stress away after a particularly awful day and awkward conversation. He sighed and let his head fall back, hair dangling off the edge. He soaked in the warm water for longer, his limbs feeling too weak to move as they were coaxed to rest by the water. With a sigh he reached over to grab the cloth and soap, happily scrubbing the grime away.

He stayed in the bath until the water was cold, stepping out when the first chill ran through him. He toweled off and changed into fresh clothes. He smiled, feeling clean and happy, all the tension he had been carrying melted away. He sunk into his bed and wrapped himself up in the thick covers. He fell asleep quickly, he would drain the bath tomorrow. For now, he needed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/) where I post updates and take writing prompts:)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are two kinds of fears; rational and irrational - or, in simple terms, fears that make sense and fears that don't." -Lemony Snicket, _The Wide Window_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to [anonamouslemonbubbletea](https://anonamouslemonbubbletea.tumblr.com/) for being such a wonderful beta reader for this story :)

He woke up in darkness, remnants of a pleasant dream slipping from his mind. He yawned and rubbed the crust from his eyes to glance at his pocket watch. He yelped when he saw the time. He had slept for 12 hours and _then some._ It was 2 pm and Lafayette _had_ wanted to go down to town to buy some food for himself, but surely all the good selection would be gone by now. 

He stumbled out of bed, fueled by panic and stumbled about, almost shattering his mirror. After a moment more he pulled himself out of the sleepiness, replaced his candles, got dressed, and clasped the necklace to his neck with a grin. It was still so stunning.

He gathered his money and basket, resolving to try and see what he could salvage for a lower price. He left the bath water and tub sitting in his room for longer, thinking he didn’t have time to spare if he wanted to eat tonight. The front door opened with a loud squeak as Lafayette stepped out, the door slamming shut behind him. He took a deep breath of the fresh, humid air. The past days had cooled considerably but it seemed the oppressive summer was not content on ending just yet. Lafayette sighed and fidgeted with his sleeves, already feeling a sweat accumulate and his cheeks redden in heat. He locked the front door and made his way into town.

The house George lived in was a considerable distance from the town center, secluded in a comfortable patch of woods that cleared out the closer he got to town. The house itself was quite large with a number of rooms and bedrooms that Lafayette still found himself getting lost in at times. The house was designed in a strange style he hadn't even witnessed in Paris that seemed unique to the eccentric life George and himself lived. The inside was surprisingly cozy, full of overstuffed chairs and couches, warm lighting everywhere, surprisingly tasteful decorations from parts of the world Lafayette would never get the chance to see. But perhaps his favorite part was the _paintings_. Each one seemed more breathtaking than the last, more fascinating and more than he could begin to put into words.

When Lafayette first arrived he curiously inquired about each and every one. George patiently told him stories about each painting, each portrait of himself, each mystic scene, every painting dazzling with colors or dark. George told Lafayette all the details he could remember, which wasn’t always so much. Some were as vague as _‘oh this was from my time in India. I forgot I was there for a spell.’_ Lafayette couldn’t imagine living a life as long as George had where such momentous occasions were forced to be pushed to the back of his mind by time. He wondered if George needed the paintings to remember just how long he had been alive.

But then all of George's patient and attentive details fell to the wayside when Lafayette's gaze and curiosity turned to one painting.

It hung high in the parlor, you had to crane your neck to see it, but Lafayette couldn’t take his eyes off it. The Burning Village, he dubbed it. It was difficult to make out details due to the distance but he saw the flames, bright orange and red, burning high above the smoking village, smudges of brown, black, and grey contrasting bleakly with the vivid top. George glared at the painting, lips quirking downward, grumbling something about how that story was for another time. Lafayette frowned but didn’t push it, afraid of upsetting the man.

Before he knew it, his reminiscing was over and he was right where he needed to be. In the little town center that sometimes couldn't help but feel bleak and slow compared to the life he once lived, but there were certain charms hiding in a simple life. He smiled charmingly at vendors, and put on a convincing pout while bemoaning about how he simply couldn’t afford their prices. He walked away from each one with too much food for too little coin. He puffed his chest, proud of his accomplishments, even if it was small. Lafayette always had a special ability at getting what he wanted.

He strolled leisurely about the little town, becoming used to the heat, wishing to enjoy the crisp air for a bit longer. It was a freshness and warmth that he often did not get cooped up inside the stuffy home all day.

In the distance he saw the town church, its spire reaching towards the heavens, high on the hill, like it was overlooking the town. A representation that God was always watching from above. Lafayette snorted. If he didn’t believe in God before he met George he _certainly_ didn’t now. His mind stalled, or maybe he _should_ take it more seriously considering how much religious items could damage a vampire.

Lafayette had always wondered where vampires came from. The book his grandmother read from said they were pieces of Satan’s rage, placed down on the Earth, but as a young boy Lafayette often wondered if they were a form of God’s punishment. A way to make sure humans didn’t get out of hand. Quite bleak for a child, but his vivid imagination could not help but enjoy the dramatic thought. No one truly knew their origins and Lafayette shrugged, eyes still glued to the simple chapel. He cried when suddenly he was crashing into someone.

He crashed hard into them, hands accidentally smacking them as they flew up in shock, his head immediately throbbing at the impact. Thank God his basket didn’t fall from his arm, he thought.

“Oh! I am so terribly sorry, I was not paying attention.” Lafayette smiled, quickly brushing his hair from his eyes to see who he so carelessly crashed into. His heart ceased beating.

It was that man from the tavern. 

Lafayette gulped, shoving his fear down until he couldn’t find it, replacing it with the widest smile he could muster.

The man stared at him. “Please, do not trouble yourself over it, I am partially to blame.” Lafayette’s skin crawled when he heard this man’s voice. A distinct English accent that was more prominent than the locals, almost high pitched and unnervingly threatening.

“I am so sorry, sir.” Lafayette smiled again, begging the man could not smell the fear on him. “I have not hurt you, have I?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

“Well thank goodness for that.” He chuckled nervously, his hands fidgeting, his mouth becoming dry. “I’ll be on my way then, I apologize for the trouble.” Lafayette quickly scurried off.

“Wait!” He called out. Lafayette froze. His heart pounded in his chest as he hesitantly turned around, willing away that pesky tremble in his hands. “You dropped this.” The man smiled, cold and insincere. Lafayette quickly grabbed his watch from the man’s hand.

“Thank you.” He whispered, taking a quick and desperate gulp of air.

“You’re very welcome.” And he smiled again, so eerie and sick Lafayette almost felt the need to puke or, no. To carve that damn smile right off him. His heart still thudded loudly as he walked quickly away, hands shaking, as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

 _Carve the smile right off him?_ What kind of sick thought was that? He shook his head, his thoughts racing frantically. He was just scared, he was just nervous. That was all it was. He did not feel a burning rage, there was nothing to be mad at! He did not hear that voice over and over, see that stupid smile that made his very blood boil. He didn’t feel his fingernails digging deep into his palms, the blunt pain making him see red. He spat a curse as the anger overtook him. So overwhelming it took every bit of strength to not throw his basket as far as he could, and tear it into bits.

Why was he so angry? He took a deep breath, slumping against a tree as he came closer to his house. He just had to take deep breaths and calm himself. Count to ten, something, _anything!_ Just do _not_ think of the vile man.

He stood on shaky legs, feeling better as the sudden rage dissipated. He took a deep breath of air, grabbed his basket and continued walking home as if nothing had happened.

The day and night continued without much mishap. Lafayette watched in amazement as George casually lifted the whole bathtub to pour out the water. Sometimes he could very easily forget how strong George was. Looking at him, you would think he’d be quite strong but it was always so much more than anyone could guess.

He smiled at him in greeting when he made his way into the kitchen where Lafayette was cleaning up his meal.

“Oh! You are wearing the earrings.” He noticed.

“Of course.” His lips quirked up for a moment before falling into the usual straight line.

Out of Lafayette’s strange instinct he’d had since he was a child he reached out to feel the earrings. It was pure curiosity and a little bit of the need to know how that fine gold felt against his fingertips. It was his own way of becoming acquainted with things, by feeling them.

Unfortunately for him, he did not consider the consequences of such actions until he heard George gasp. Lafayette suddenly snapped out of his trance, grabbing the hand that was just caressing the gold, pinky pressed to his neck.

“Oh, I am so terribly sorry!” Lafayette blushed, “it is just an old habit of mine and it is just so fascinating, I only wished to know what it felt like.” He rambled. George did not speak. Lafayette watched him take a gulp and a sudden deep breath that was never exhaled.

“It is- it is quite fine.” He stumbled. Lafayette ducked his face in shame, how foolish could he be! He had very clearly made the poor vampire flustered and all because he just couldn’t keep his hands to himself! He jumped when he felt a heavy hand grip his shoulder.

“I can see the worry in your eye, and I promise, there was no harm done.” He smiled but did not allow him to see his fangs. Lafayette vigorously nodded his head, still gripping his own foolish hand. 

Then they heard it. 

There was a sudden loud crack like something had just fallen from a great height. George jumped and whipped his head around to where the noise had been heard, reflexes a bit too fast to be human.

“Stay here.” George growled out, giving his shoulder one last squeeze before he stalked away towards the source of the noise. Lafayette’s heart pounded loudly in his chest as he waited for any sign. He heard another loud bang followed by an intense and loud shuffling so fast it made his heart lurch in worry.

“Godammit André!” He heard George cry out. “Miss Shippen no longer lives here, how many times must I remind you. This is my home now!” His hands very slightly trembling, but his curiosity getting the best of him, he stalked towards the library where George’s voice rang out so fiercely he couldn’t believe that was the same man who just reassured him two minutes ago.

He saw almost every book from the bookshelves had been arranged on the floor in a strange pattern. Some stacked on top of the others, others leaning and some piled high in a dangerously tall stacks of the books. George whirled around to see Lafayette hesitantly standing in the doorway. “Lafayette, you need to go. It’s not safe here.” He rushed out, a look on his face that Lafayette hadn't known before. One that he couldn't quite name.

“What is going on?”

“It is just our resident ghost.” He frowned.

“Our- our resident ghost?” Lafayette bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. _Ghosts were real too?_

George let out a sigh. “I don’t know him to be dangerous, but he likes to move things around and I don’t want you to end up injured. I will take care of this, you need to leave.” He uttered sternly, casting him aside.

“No, I think I’ll stay.” He smirked.

“What? Lafayette it’s dangerous-”

“Yes, but I’m curious.” He grinned, “And I will have you know that danger is nothing new to me. You seem to forget this.” He gave him a little smile and crossed his arms to show his playfulness. He wasn’t really upset at George, it was touching and just a little annoying. George turned away from him and grimaced. 

“Alright then, stay. Or actually- would you mind fetching a book for me? I think we need to communicate with André to learn what is troubling him this time.”

“Where is it?”

“In my room, it should be in the bookshelf closest to the door with the title _The Summoning of Spirits_ and a red cover.” Lafayette nodded his head and left the library to go to his room. 

He threw open the door and carefully searched the shelf until he found the book. Pulling it out produced a heavy cloud of dust that made his eyes water and throat tighten. He coughed a few times, wiping remaining dust from the cover. He frowned at the little pile of dust on the rug. That was quite a lovely rug. Another bang from downstairs caused him to forget his troubles and run downstairs to hand George his book. 

When he opened the door, he discovered that every candle that once lit his path and the home had been blown out. The smell of the smoke rising from each candle hit his nostrils.

Fumbling through his pockets in the dark he found the matches and lit one to light the closest candelabra he knew to be just outside George's room. After the candles were lit, he grabbed the candelabra and hoisted the heavy book onto his hip to try his best to keep from dropping it.

“Lafayette?” George called out, “are you alright?” Lafayette chuckled and scoffed, his chest feeling a bit warm.

“I’m fine, George. I’m on my way down now.”

He returned to the bottom of the stairs to see George eagerly awaiting his arrival.

“I’m beginning to become worried, Lafayette.” He started, yanking the book from his hand like it weighed nothing. “Candles have never been his style. I don’t know what to think if there’s someone new here.” He began rushing to the dining room, leaving Lafayette behind. “Come now, we don’t have any time to waste.”

Lafayette hurried along after George, his own confidence disappearing at the idea that George might be worried. George unceremoniously dropped the book on the table producing a loud thud and another pesky little dust cloud that somehow still clung to the old book.

George sat at the head of the table and gestured for Lafayette to sit beside him, his face very much betraying his anxiousness in the way his brow furrowed. With hesitance, Lafayette sat down next to George who had already opened the book and was now quickly flipping through pages faster than his eyes could see.

“Ah! Here it is.” He suddenly stopped, making a quiet proclamation. He began scanning the page and Lafayette watched as the crease in his brow deepened in growing concern. “I need to take your hands now.” George said to the book.

“My hands?”

“Yes,” he then looked at him, “if you truly want to be a part of this we must hold hands. In- in order to maintain a strong connection.”

“Well, yes, of course. Of course.” Lafayette stammered, heart pounding fast. He held out his hands and watched as George hesitated for a moment as if he was afraid of holding him, but eventually he seemed to work up the courage to grasp his palms in his shockingly cold hands.

Lafayette would admit that he jumped at feeling how cold they were, almost completely enveloping his own. A shiver ran down his spine.

“I’m going to begin the spell to summon André. Are you ready?” He turned away from his book to meet Lafayette’s eyes. He was startled by how much genuine concern he could see in them, glittering and reverent.

“Yes.” 

George took a deep breath. “Then let us begin.”

He started speaking in a language far older than surely even he. He didn’t stumble over the foreign words, they were smooth and Lafayette felt himself compelled to hear more in this strange language, leaning a little closer just to feel the words roll off his tongue.

A bright blue light flashed from nowhere and everywhere while a shrill ringing began growing stronger and stronger, so painful Lafayette tried pulling his hands from George’s grip to cover his ears. Tears pricked at his eyes but George would not allow his hands to leave and he was grateful for the grounding sensation of the cold hands. Then it was chillingly silent. 

And there was a woman.

Her skin glowed and was just transparent enough that he could make out the shape of the fireplace behind her.

George yanked his hands from Lafayette, much to his shock, to stand and meet the woman’s gaze.

“Miss Shippen…” he trailed off, staring at her, jaw hanging open and eyes staying glued to the woman. Once his eyes adjusted to the sight of her, he could make out her form.

Her curls were wild and frizzy like she had a fitful night of sleep, but she wore a dress that was falling apart and in tatters but it wasn’t from age. No, even transparent he was somehow able to make out the freshness and newness of the quality fabric. He could only imagine a great struggle would be the reason for such damage to the clothes. But her eyes had to be the most striking feature. Surrounded by black they were cold and passionate, Lafayette could see unbridled rage and infinite fear inside and he didn’t know how. Her jaw was clenched defiantly as she never turned those eyes away from George.

“Where’s Johnny?” She clenched out. 

“I- I thought that he was-“

“Where is Johnny!” She shrieked so loudly that Lafayette could feel it rumble right through his chest and beating heart.

“Miss what...what has he done to you?”

“Only what _you_ allowed him to do.” She spat.

“I- you think I wanted this for you? Wanted you to _suffer?_ ”

“ _He killed me! You let him kill me!”_ She shrieked, so loudly he could see the edges of her shake as tears smoothly fell from her eyes. “I want Johnny.” She whispered.

George glanced at the ground, eyes desperately searching for something, “But I thought he was here.” Lafayette didn't know what to make of hearing George sound so upset and broken

“I can’t find him! Please, if you are to do one good thing for me let it be to give him back to me.” She snapped, anger quickly building.

“Miss Shippen, I will do what I can.” George clenched his fists and Lafayette could recognize that glint in his eye to mean he _would_ be finding this Johnny. 

Miss Shippen’s head suddenly snapped to look at him. Lafayette froze in place, feeling compelled to stare at her unflinching and haunting eyes.

“You have another one now? After all the pain he caused before?” She addressed George but she kept staring at him as if she was attempting to scrutinize his very soul. He gulped, still trapped in her gaze. _What would she see?_

“No, he and Lafayette are not the same. I know this.” He spoke with unyielding certainty that made Lafayette smile.

“But you never saw Arnold coming, did you?" She chastised, "What could possibly make _this one_ so different?”

“No, Lafayette is...he would never. He did not seek us out for glory or immortality, quite the opposite in fact. He does not even know what it is we are trying to accomplish.”

Miss Shippen let out a laugh that reminded him of the ladies of the Versailles. Cold, precise. “And you think keeping him in the dark will keep him loyal to you? Ha! You are even more foolish than I remember.” Her eyes turned dark as they narrowed into a glare. “I want him kept far away from me.”

“All do respect Miss Shippen, but Lafayette will do no such thing. _We_ will find André for you.” 

Her glare turned back to George. “Then be prepared to suffer once more.”

Lafayette felt a hand grip his shoulder, he looked up at George who was still staring at Miss Shippen. “Arnold is not half the man Lafayette is.” 

She laughed again, chilling and unnerving as ever. “If that is what you so ardently believe.”

George slowly lowered himself back in the seat, not taking his eyes off the ghost until he was seated. He shot a quick glance to Lafayette before taking his hands once more, without prompt. Trying to keep his cheeks from flushing, Lafayette fixed George with a steadfast look and nodded his head, knowing the question already on his tongue.

He inhaled deeply and turned back to the book, eyes running over the words before he began again. He was unsure of how the summoning of ghosts went, but he assumed and _hoped_ this would mean that perhaps they would get this Andre fellow this time. If only to reunite him with this lady, even if she did not seem too keen on him.

The words flowed gracefully once more, filling the air with energy and making Lafayette’s heart beat faster in his tight chest. He heard the shrill tone begin once more, growing louder and louder until his ears hurt then with a flash of light there was someone else in their dining room.

Lafayette did not even get a good look at the man before he heard Miss Shippen cry out in joy and throw her arms around him, laughing and smiling like she had not been screaming just before. The man wordlessly slipped his arms around her waist and pressed his face to her neck, slowly rocking her back and forth and holding onto her tightly.

It brought a soft smile to Lafayette’s face, watching the two be so joyfully reunited. They might have been strangers to him, but Lafayette could not help but feel giddy for them. The way they held onto each other so tightly, the way he could feel the tension that had been stifling the air dissipate to joy- he knew they had done a good thing.

“ _Johnny._ ” Miss Shippen whispered, sounding breathless, still glued to the man.

Slowly they began to fade, quietly and peacefully as if they never occupied the space in the first place. 

Then there was silence. A different silence than before, it was sweet and filled with happiness. Lafayette then realized he was still gripping George’s hands. 

“We did it.” George remarked, gaze soft as he looked at the space where the couple vanished. “They- that was their final wish, to be together and we-”. He heard George sniffle.

“George…” Lafayette began, startled from his thoughts by the sound of George actually, properly...crying. He reached out to wipe the tear that slid silently down his face. The action was done before he could consider the consequences, but this time he found he did not fear them so much. A grin broke out on his face at the way George smiled cautiously at him. He then broke into a chuckle as Lafayette pulled away. Hearing and _seeing_ that delightful laughter only caused Lafayette’s grin to turn into laughter. He did not know why it began, but it did, and then he was here. Sitting at a dining table and laughing with a vampire. A devastatingly charming vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute:)
> 
> Guys just trust me my [tumblr](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/) is so cool on desktop I swear. There are links that take you to prompts, stories, and snippets! So don't feel shy to hang out and send some prompts in!:) (I thought I'd try a different energy you know? Also, sorry mobile users. It's not as cool for you.)


End file.
